


pretty girl

by l0serl0l



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0serl0l/pseuds/l0serl0l
Summary: youre at a club, your best friend left you for some boy. and a very tall woman walks up and starts talking to you
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 46





	pretty girl

“why the fuck would she just leave me here by myself, fucking bitch” i thought to myself. i’m currently at a club alone because my best friend, chanel, said she wanted me to come because her friends were coming and the guy she liked i guess. and apparently she made a move on him and some shit happened and she went home with him.

so now i'm sitting at the bar drinking water and trying to get myself sober. “she does this shit too mu-”  
“hey there pretty girl” my thoughts were interrupted when an oddly tall woman talked to me. i turned around to see her walking to the seat next to me.

“what is she like 7 '1?” i unknowingly said out loud. she chuckled. “i'm 6 '7.” I looked at her wide eyed and dumbfounded, “you’re lying.”

she rested her cheek on her palm and turned to look at me with half lidded eyes, “and what makes you think that hmm?” she asked me, her voice low. i could tell that she’s tired, i can’t keep my eyes off her. my eyes started to travel up and down her body, she was wearing a jumpsuit. it looks like an alexander mcqueen jumpsuit, so i assume it’s probably worth thousands.

_she’s so damn fine.._ i noticed i was staring a bit too long when she snapped me out of my thoughts by saying, “take a picture it’ll last longer.” she said with a sly smirk on her face.

i rolled my eyes at her, “oh shut up.” i replied to her, my voice showing that i was slightly irritated. she chuckled and said, “don’t catch an attitude pretty girl, after all you were the one staring.” she said, still staring at you.

“whatever.” i mumbled under my breath as i drunk some more water. “so what’s a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?” she questioned me. i sighed, “well I came here with my best friend but she went home with a boy so..” i replied as i turned my head to her.

“your friend is a piece of shit.” she remarked. “well, whats your name pretty girl?” she questioned me, as she look straight into my eyes. _god she is so fine..oh fuck she asked me a question. snap out of it y/n._ “oh uh my name’s y/n, what’s yours?” i smiled softly at her. “that’s a very pretty name fit for a pretty girl like you.” i turned my head and smiled. how the fuck is she so smooth.

“my name’s yelena, by the way.” she said, her voice was smooth. _yelena? the fucking mafia boss? she basically runs everything here. and my parents hate her_. i turned to her and smiled, “i’ve heard of you before.” i retorted. she sighed “everyone knows my name.” she replied as she looked at me with a smirk.

“wanna do something crazy?” she asked me with a smile on her face. “define crazy.” i replied, tilting my head to the side. “well, lets see.. robbing a store, _going home with a billionaire_ , skinny dipping- just like something crazy.”

i let out a small laugh, “i loved how you slipped that in there, if you wanted to have sex with me you could’ve just said that.” i retorted back, sipping my water. “well whats the fun in being straight forward..” she said with a sly smirk. i just shrugged my shoulders and continued drinking my water.

she sighed, “well it’s up to you pretty girl, wanna come home with me?” she smirked at me. _well do i? i just met her, she’s also a fucking mafia boss, what does she want with me? she could be trying to set me up? but she doesn’t look like the ty- she could be manipulating me. you know what fuck it, if i die i fucking die._ i sighed “fine, ill go home with you.” she smiled at that.

“well come on then pretty girl.” she said as she got up, fixing her jumpsuit. you got up as well, looking up at her. _how the fuck is she so god damn tall. whatever._ she stretched out her hand for me to take, i gladly took it.

she started walking to the exit of the club, i followed. we were outside of the club, we waited for a bit before a limousine pulled up in front of us. she opened the door for me and i got inside. she followed.

as we were in the limo, i was scrolling through my phone as i kept feeling her stare at me. i didn’t look at her tho, i just kept my eyes on my phone.

i felt her move closer to me, then i felt her breath on my neck. my breath hitched as i felt her hand on my thigh. “you know, this dress is really short and tight, showing every single curve on that beautiful body..” she whispered in my ear as her hand moved further up my thigh.

i kept feeling her hand move up my thigh until i felt her middle finger rub slow circles around my clit. “yelena-“ i breathed out but was soon cut off as i felt her move my panties to the side and shove her middle finger inside me, pumping in and out slowly. she pulled me on her lap, by back on her chest.

she pulled the top of my dress down, exposing my chest. she pinched my nipple as slid in another finger and she pumped her fingers faster and deeper as she kissed and sucked on my neck. which caused me to whimper and moan louder. “fuck! yelena ple-“ i got cut off when she put her middle and index finger in my mouth. “shut the fuck up, youre too loud.” she said in my ear. her fingers curling into my g-spot.

i clenched around her fingers, feeling myself come close. “cmon pretty girl, cum for me.” she whispered in my ear.  
that was enough for me to release all over her fingers, she kept pumping her fingers, helping me ride out my orgasm.  
“mm good girl” she whispered as she left kisses up and down my neck.

she pulled her fingers out and grabbed my cheeks to turn my face towards her, and make me watch her as she licks my cum off her fingers. god shes so fucking- my thoughts were interrupted when i felt her soft but rough lips on mine, she moved her tongue in my mouth. making me taste myself.

she pulled away and said, “you’ll get more when we get home.”


End file.
